


When a God Decides to Play Around

by kohionegai



Series: The Avengers React [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers react, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Irondad, Movie Night, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Peter-centric, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, The avengers react to spider-man: homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson, they talk and solve things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohionegai/pseuds/kohionegai
Summary: They're all eating together, Tony and Clint arguing about whether Pop-Tarts are good or not, when they pass out.They wake up in a cinema room, staring at the screen that showed the title "Spider-Man: Homecoming"Or, some of the Avengers watch Spidey's movie. Peter panicking ensues.





	When a God Decides to Play Around

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is pretty shitty :) but idc tbh  
have fun, hope you like it!  
PS: English isn't my first language! I apologize for grammar mistakes and typos.

Life was good. The Avengers—Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers, mainly— had a talk and things were good. (Yes, they had a fight and things would have been pretty bad if Tony hadn’t tried to talk to Steve in Siberia, but they solved things out).

So they moved upstate, all together, to continue living their good lives. Six months later, Peter moved too, even though The Avengers didn’t know that. May had gotten a job too far away, she’s living in Florida now, and Peter in no way would leave Mr. Stark and Ned behind, so there were a few discussions, and they decided he’d live with him and The Avengers.

On the six months between Civil War and the move, Mr. Stark and Peter had gotten pretty close. Mr. Stark actually gave him an internship, which meant Peter got to work on the billionaire’s lab a lot, and that was awesome. Every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays Peter would come over to work with him, and on Fridays he’d sleep over.

Peter would talk about his day, about school and patrol, and Mr. Stark would listen, adding something here and there. They’d work together on suits and other things together (Mr. Stark didn’t think he’d be able to keep up at first, but was pretty surprised when Peter easily did), have movie nights and build pillow forts.

May didn’t argue much then, The Avengers Compound was way safer than a small apartment in Florida. Plus, if anything happened, Peter would always have a bunch of heroes to help out at any moment. Mr. Stark, on the other hand, was pretty nervous at first. He and May would share Peter’s guardianship, which meant he was supposed to be a father. He didn’t want to be like Howard.

Peter immediately shoved off the idea; Mr. Stark was great in every way possible. He let him work with him on his lab until fine hours on weekends, let him patrol until 11 p.m. (May’s curfew was 10 p.m.), kissed him goodnight (Pepper still talks about how adorable it is) and many other things. Peter’s scared he’ll slip the word ‘dad’ way sooner than he should.

Peter sees May for a weekend every month. It’s not much, but it’s still something. Mr. Stark takes Peter to visit her on one of his private jets, which’s also really cool, and they hang out the two whole days. May shares with Tony some of Peter’s embarrassing baby stories and pictures, and Mr. Stark talks about how smart and dumb at the same time Peter is.

When The Avengers first met Peter— Peter Parker, not Spider-Man— they were at the Compound’s living room, just chilling and talking, when a random kid entered the room in a rush, not looking away from the papers on his hand.

“Mr. Stark, I need to finish four essays today, so I really can’t have lab time right now. Like, one’s about the WW2, the second about LGBTQ+ representation on TV shows,” he stopped, flipping the papers and staring at one of them. “Okay, this one’s my fault, I chose to do it. But still, the other two are—” He was interrupted by someone clearing their throats. It was Mr. Stark.

When Peter finally looked up, he was staring at confused Avengers. He stopped in shock, not sure what to do, he did just blow his cover.

Mr. Stark was the one to break the situation. “Peter, sweetie, what did I say about coming into rooms without asking who’s in it first?” he asked, not angry, but rather disappointed.

Peter gulped. “Not to?”

Mr. Rogers recovered faster than the rest, asking, “Tony, why is there a child at the compound?”

Peter looked at Mr. Stark in panic, was he supposed to say he was Spider-Man, say he was an intern, say he was his son or say nothing? Mr. Barton, however, didn’t let neither say or do anything, instead asking, “Tony, why didn’t you tell us you have a son?”

Oh well, that was it then. Peter decided to shut up and let his father talk.

“He, uh, it’s not been that long since I signed the papers,” he explained, trying to sound confident but failing nonetheless.

Peter was greatly surprised when the team simply nodded, believing him right away.

“Nice to know Scott and I aren’t the only dads on the team,” Mr. Barton said, turning to Peter. “So, kid, for how long have you been living here? How’s it to live with Tony? Is he a good dad?”

Peter recomposed himself, closing his until now gaped mouth and answering, “It’s actually pretty great, Mr. Barton, I get to work with him on his lab every day.”

At that, he noticed how everyone loosened up and smiled. Mr. Barton asked things like “What’s your curfew?” and “Does he let you have ice cream for breakfast?” when Mr. Stark interrupted bluntly.

“He’s also Spider-Man.”

The room went silent.

“He’s what?” Mr. Barton asked.

Everyone seemed a bit at shock, especially Peter, why didn’t he at least warned him he’d be outing him like that?

“Tony—” Mr. Rogers started, and even Peter could see how he went from Steve Rogers to Captain America in a few seconds. He was about to give a lecture, but Peter had seen enough PSAs; he was tired of them already.

“Look,” Peter started, surprising both Mr. Stark and himself with the confidence. “I met Mr. Stark six months ago through Spider-Man, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was already Spider-Man, though I had only a very thin cloth and goggles to protect me, then Mr. Stark gave me a suit and an internship, which I’m still thankful for to this day.

“He built me a suit and an A.I. Yes, he brought a then fourteen year old to fight The Avengers in Germany, pretty irresponsible, but he saved my life. I could’ve been dead now if I didn’t have the suit, or I could be in Florida with my aunt, so please don’t gang up on him.” Peter breathed. “Please, he’s the best father I could ask for.”

Mr. Stark had looked at Peter in shock, actually proud of himself. If Peter was happy, he was happy.

“I threw an airport bridge at a kid,” Mr. Rogers whispered after a second.

Mr. Barnes seemed to consider the thought for a moment before saying, “Well, he did hold my punch. He’s got strength with him.”

There were a few other discussions that day, but things were good by the end. Mr. Rogers helped him with the WW2 essay, Mr. Barnes made them dinner and Dr. Banner chatted with him about his papers; he was pretty happy to be recognized by something other than the other guy.

Peter got close to them pretty fast. Mr. Barton and Mr. Wilson were extremely friendly, Dr. Banner was notably shy but easy to talk to, Mr. Rogers was always teaching Peter something new and Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barnes were a lot intimidating, but they loved to tease him and spar with him.

There were some he didn’t meet yet, like Thor, and those who visited once in a while, like Mr. Lang and Mr. Rhodes. Peter got excited every time the last two visited, especially because they always brought him a treat.

Life was good and there was no alien attack, no attempt to destroy the world; it’s been one week since they met Peter and the main issue being trying to get Peter to drop the “Mr.” and “Ms.” thing.

Until one day, because something would have to happen eventually.

They’re having dinner together, Mr. Stark and Mr. Barton are discussing whether Pop Tarts are good or not, when they all pass out.

When they wake up, they’re on a cinema room with eight chairs sharp. Ms. Romanoff quickly recovers, muttering, “It’s odd enough we all woke up at the same time. Where are we?”

They’re scared, that’s a bit visibly obvious, because who the hell manages to knock all of them out without even being spotted?

“I do,” a voice responds.

“Okay, what the fuck? I’m pretty sure I didn’t say that out loud,” Mr. Stark says.

Peter nods. That has been his thought, how…?

“I will try to answer all of your questions at once, please do not interrupt me,” the same voice says. There’s only silence in response. “Thank you. You may call me “She,” and I am pretty sure your species would consider me a god. Although I do not consider myself a god; I am simply an existence powerful enough to mess with your lives a little.”

“That’s a god,” Mr. Barton mutters.

“Well, perhaps, however I have to say I do not have a physical form like yours, Thor and Loki being an example. Anyway, I brought you all here today because I can.”

Silence. No one dares say anything; did She really bring all of them to this place just because she could?

“Okay, it is actually for the fact that Thanos was not born in this reality and I thought that should be celebrated. What could be a better celebration than having I to have you watch one of yours’ movies?”

They have so many questions, who is Thanos? What did She mean by “in this reality”? Why celebrate Thanos’ non existence? “Movies”?

“Settle down, mortals, I can not answer those questions but one,” She makes a dramatic pause. “The movies! Yes, in some realities you are nothing but movies and made-up stories for entertainment, and today I will be playing Spider-Man’s movie!”

The team looks at Peter, who panics even more.

“I do not have the intention of harming you, heroes, just so you know. I decided on the younger hero because it has come to my attention that there are still some facts you will not learn from him, so I am here to show you.

“It is important to remember that everything that happens on the movie happened on this reality, apart from the fact that the Civil War did not end well in the movie. You will all wake up after it ends at the same spot you were before I brought you here. There is no way to leave, so try to enjoy the movie! Goodbye forever,” She says, and they can practically hear her smile.

Silence sticks for some moments, before they finally take in what just happened.

“This is the weirdest day of my life,” Peter says.

They all silently nod, not adding anything as the movie appears to be starting.

_The first five minutes play, showing how Toomes and his crew got the alien tech. 8 years later, Toomes has his wings and their technology is advanced due to the alien stuff they stole. _

_“A film by Peter Parker” appears._

“This is so weird,” Peter comments, crossing his arms.

Mr. Barton nods. “They’re also so dramatic, like, ‘it’s time we change too’? How unoriginal is that?”

_Peter narrates the trip with a narrator voice and Happy questions him. Peter asks why they call him “Happy” and he closes the glass between them._

“Rude,” Mr. Wilson says, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll have a talk with Happy after this,” Mr. Stark says.

Before Peter can interject, Mr. Barton asks, “But seriously, a video? Did you really record the whole thing?”

Peter looks down at his hands. “I was excited…”

The team chuckles and decides to keep watching.

_Peter talks about how he doesn’t know what he’s doing in Berlin, he shows a bit of the city and says, “Something about Captain America going crazy.”_

Everyone looks at Mr. Stark. Mr. Rogers looks exasperated, “That’s what you told the kid?”

Mr. Stark doesn’t answer; he just keeps starring at the screen in front of him.

_The fighting scenes play and Peter’s back at the hotel. He and Mr. Stark talks on their way back and Peter keeps the suit. It wasn’t a hug._

_“They’re gonna call me.”_

Mr. Barnes giggles, “Man, you’re so precious.”

Peter pouts unconsciously, muttering, “Am not.”

They ignore him, and Ms. Romanoff, for the first time, comments, “Should’ve let him have the hug.”

_Peter texts Happy on the train and walks to school._

“Why so many texts?” Mr. Wilson asks.

Peter looks away in embarrassment. “You know, I didn’t have who to talk to about all of that stuff so…” He scoffs. “I knew he wouldn’t answer. I just liked to let it out.”

Mr. Stark feels bad for him, but doesn’t say anything.

_Peter’s almost ran over by Flash’s car, who screams, “’Sup, Penis Parker?”_

Mr. Stark looks at Peter, angry. “Who the hell is that guy?”

Peter notices the whole team staring at him now, and quietly mutters, “Flash.”

_Ned talks to Peter about his new LEGOs, Peter stares at Liz and they go to class. Flash gets a question wrong and Peter answers it right. _

_“You’re dead,” Flash whispers._

“Yup, I don’t like that guy,” Mr. Barton says, putting his hands—previously threw up— down.

Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers both look at Peter disappointedly. Mr. Rogers asks, “Why didn’t you tell us you are being bullied, Peter?”

Peter looks at the screen. “Can we just watch the movie, please?”

_Peter works on his web fluid during class. He and Ned talk about Liz and MJ calls them out for being creepy. They have decathlon, and Peter tells Mr. Harrington he can’t go to Washington. Flash makes a dumb comment._

“How did you know what to use for your web fluid?” Mr. Banner asks curiously.

Peter awkwardly smiles and says, “Uh, a lot of tests gone wrong and some thinking.”

Ms. Romanoff scoffs at Flash, saying, “He’s incredibly ignorant for someone so small.”

_Peter gets out of school and goes to Delmar’s, undressing in an alley._

Peter covers his face with his hands, hearing a quiet, “What the fuck?”

“Peter, hon’, you can’t do that,” he hears Mr. Stark softly saying.

He nods, trying to erase completely that scene from his head.

_Peter swings around, helping people. He leaves a report on Happy’s voicemail and spots a group of guys entering a bank .Peter quietly opens and closes the doors, saying, “What’s up, guys? Forgot your PIN number?”_

Some laugh at the scene, and Mr. Starks says, “Look, guys, it’s us! We’re robbing a bank!”

_Peter tries to stop them and goes check on Mr. Delmar. He helps him and the cat out, noticing the missing criminals. He calls Happy after leaving; asking to talk to Mr. Stark and Happy hangs up._

“Why’d you want to talk to Tony?” Mr. Rogers asks.

Peter looks at him, understanding what he meant. “I wasn’t going to ask about what he’d do if he needed me, I was gonna tell him about the guns. You know, those were big things, alien tech and all.”

The older hero nods and Mr. Stark sighs, “I really need to talk to Happy after this.”

_Ned finds out about him being Spider-Man and May doesn’t question his almost naked state. _

“Did she really not ask you why you were on your boxers with Ned in the room?” Mr. Barton asks.

Peter shrugs, “It wouldn’t surprise me she thought Ned and I were together or something.”

Mr. Stark eyes him, “Are you?”

“He’s my best friend,” Peter says, shaking his head.

“You’d tell me if you got a girlfriend or a boyfriend.” Mr. Stark stops for a moment, reconsidering. “Or a partner. Right?”

Peter smiles, “Yeah, Mr. Stark.”

“Good.”

_Ned swears he won’t tell anyone about his alter ego. Peter and May get Thai and talk about things. He and Ned talks at school, Ned asking multiple questions. They’re on the gym when a Mr. Rogers’ PSA starts playing._

“Oh my god, what is that?” Mr. Rogers asks.

“You made PSAs for schools?” Mr. Barton and Wilson ask at the same time.

Mr. Stark laughs along with Mr. Barnes. Mr. Banner quietly giggles and Peter smirks, he couldn’t believe no one knew about those.

_Ned offers being Peter’s guy in the chair. Liz reveals “kind of” crushing on Spider-Man. Ned blurts out loudly that Peter knows Spider-Man._

“Okay, not cool,” Mr. Barton says.

The team nods, including Peter.

_Flash says he should bring him to Liz’s party and she invites them. May drops them at the party. Peter talks about how Spider-Man isn’t a trick and offers being himself._

_“Peter, no one wants that.”_

“What’s wrong with your friends, dude?” Mr. Barton asks.

Peter shakes his head. “Ned has good intentions, he’s a good guy. He didn’t mean that.”

_Peter suits up after Flash makes stupid comments and sits on a roof, deciding whether or not to show up. Peter spots a blue light and runs to it. His phone rings while he’s watching some guys trying to sell high tech to a man._

_Peter jumps on them and asks them to shoot at him instead of the buyer. Peter runs after their van and right when he’s about to catch it, Toomes catches him instead. Peter almost drowns when Mr. Stark saves him and tries to convince him to stop going after The Vulture and mentions the churro._

“I’m sure he was just worried, Pete, you did just almost die,” Mr. Barton comments.

Peter stops for a moment. “Hold up a minute, you listened to the voicemails?”

Mr. Stark shrugs. “Sometimes. When I was in the lab and didn’t want to listen to music. You talk a lot.”

Peter is left staring at him, he knows Mr. Stark cares, but that’s after he moved in. He didn’t think Mr. Stark actually cared about him at that time.

_Ned calls Peter and they listen to Flash making people at the party call him “Penis Parker”. Toomes kills a guy. Peter and Ned are at school, trying to figure out the alien power source when Toomes’ guys come in. Peter follows them and puts a tracker on one of the guys._

“Good job, Pete!” Mr. Stark calls out.

Peter smiles.

_Peter goes with his decathlon team to DC, Happy calls him. Peter removes the tracker from the suit and Ned turns the Training Wheels Protocol off and Peter leaves._

“I still can’t believe a fourteen year old hacked my suit,” Mr. Stark quietly says.

Mr. Rogers laughs, saying, “I still can’t believe a fourteen year old stole my shield.”

“I still can’t believe a fourteen year old held my punch,” Mr. Barnes mutters to himself.

_Peter meets his A.I and falls on his face. Again. Toomes tries to steal the truck and Peter passes out inside it. Peter’s trapped on The Damage Control deep storage vault until the morning. He names his A.I. “Karen”._

_Peter leaves after overriding the timer and decathlon wins without Peter. Peter proceeds to save his team when the elevator they’re in breaks; he jumps over a police helicopter and breaks through a window, entering the building._

Mr. Stark exhales heavily, “Kid, you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“That was pretty awesome though!” Mr. Barton comments.

_Peter falls and Flash asks, “Are you really friends with Peter Parker?”_

“I swear I’m going to kill that kid,” Mr. Stark says.

No one argues. Ms. Romanoff says, “You have my support.”

Peter gulps.

_Toomes threats finding and killing Spider-Man. The TV announces him saving the decathlon team in DC. Peter’s at school with Ned and gets detention._

_“So… You got detention.”_

“Oh my god, Steve,” Mr. Barnes squeaks.

Everyone laughs at the PSA and Mr. Stark says, “We’re totally showing those to the whole team on movie night.”

Mr. Rogers groans.

_Peter leaves detention and lifts his locker, getting some of his web fluid. He goes home and Karen helps him out with footage._

Everyone laughs at Peter playing around with his mask on the mirror. Peter hides his face with embarrassment, glad that no one really says anything.

_Peter decides to pay Aaron Davis a visit. Interrogation Mode activates and Peter’s voice gets inhumanly gloomy. Aaron helps him with a location._

_“I don’t understand. I’m intimidating.”_

“Peter… I— You’re— Look,” Mr. Stark tries.

Ms. Romanoff interrupts, “What he means, Baby Spider, is that we’re going to teach you how to interrogate people. You’re… really not intimidating. The opposite, actually.”

Peter sighs. He knows that now.

_Peter has the guys, weapons and buyers all in one place, then Mr. Stark calls. He remembers Peter quit band six weeks ago._

“Such a dad, man,” Mr. Bartons says. “And you call him “Mr. Stark”. Seriously, Pete, you gotta stop with that. He’s your old man!”

_Peter ends the call and gets the bad guys. FBI appears._

“What the fuck,” someone mutters.

_Peter saves some agents when Toomes shows up. His weapon cuts the Ferris in half. Peter webs it together._

“Woah, kid, awesome job. That’s impressive for someone under pressure,” Mr. Wilson says.

Peter smiles and nods a “Thanks”.

_“Great job, Peter, you’re 98% successful,” Karen announces._

_“Ninety-eight?”_

“Oh no.”

_Peter tries to hold it together but it’s not enough. Iron Man appears and saves the day. Mr. Stark talks to Peter. Peter insinuates Mr. Stark doesn’t care, making such a surprised face when he sees that his mentor is actually there._

_Mr. Stark talks about how he was the only one who believe him and how Peter’s death would’ve been on him._

_“I just wanted to be like you.”_

_“And I wanted you to be better.”_

Peter’s out of breath. He hears a “Woah there.”

_Mr. Stark asks for the suit. “If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.”_

Everyone’s silent.

“Stark, you could’ve actually mentored him. You know that, right? Instead of saying he shouldn’t have the suit, you could’ve taught him to be something without it,” Mr. Banner says.

Mr. Barton nods. “I know you were new to the whole parenting thing, but that was kinda harsh.”

Peter doesn’t say anything. He knows it was his fault that people almost died; he doesn’t have anything to add.

Mr. Stark sucks in a breath. “I know that now. I’m… sorry, kid.”

Peter looks at him, surprised. Did Mr. Stark jut apologize to him? “Uh, yeah, it’s— it’s fine, Mr. Stark! I understand why you did it.”

_Peter gets home, almost in tears._

_“I lost the Stark Internship.”_

Mr. Barton sniffs. They look at him.

“What? He’s crying! He looks so sad!”

Mr. Stark feels the guilt eating him, but stays silent.

_Peter talks to May and to the principal. He tells Liz he likes her and asks her to be his date to homecoming._

“You’re bad at flirting, kid,” Mr. Barnes says, “But good job.”

_May helps him out and he shows up at her house._

“Such a gentleman,” Mr. Wilson says.

Peter flushes and shakes his head with a small smile.

_Toomes opens the door. “You must be Peter. I’m Liz’s dad.”_

The room is silent. Peter shivers, remembering that moment.

“It’s Parker-luck,” he jokes. No one laughs.

_ Toomes drives them to school, Liz mentions him working with Spider-Man and about how he disappears a lot. Toomes connects the dots, realizing he’s Spider-Man._

_Liz leaves and Toomes threatens Peter with a gun. He gives him a chance for saving Liz and says he just saved Peter’s life._

_“Thank you.”_

“That’s fucked up, dude,” Mr. Barton says.

_He tells Liz he needs to leave. He gets his old suit and fights one of Toomes’ guys. Ned saves the day, stopping the guy from shooting Peter._

“Nice!”

_Peter steals Flash’s car and tells Ned to track his phone, that is on Toomes’ car._

Mr. Barton gasps, “Great move, man! You’re really a whole new level when under pressure.”

Even Ms. Romanoff nods, and Peter thanks him.

Mr. Stark stills feel guilty for having the kid do all that on his old suit, but remains silent.

_Ned helps Peter and when he calls Happy, he hangs up on him._

“Okay, what the fuck, man,” Mr. Barnes whispers.

Mr. Stark sighs tiredly, he’s going to have a really long talk with Happy. “Your friend, Ned, is really a good one, Pete. Keep him close.”

_Ned tells Peter about Toomes’ location and the call. Peter realizes what Toomes’ plan is and goes to where he is. He stops the car and thanks Ned._

_“What are you doing here? There’s a dance.”_

_“Uh… I’m looking at… porn.”_

They laugh at the sudden confession. “Oh my god,” Peter says.

“That’s the best friend you could ever have, Peter.”

_Peter enters the warehouse and talks to Toomes and the wings show up. Peter dodges it and says it hadn’t even touched him yet._

_The building collapses._

“Oh fuck, oh god,” Mr. Stark mutters. “What the hell, Pete? What the fuck?”

Peter doesn’t answer, looking down instead. He can feel everyone’s look on him.

“Why didn’t I get to know about this?”

Peter looks up, trying to stop his tears. He didn’t want his father figure to think of him as a failure, as weak, that’s the truth. He had already fucked up with the Ferris; he didn’t want to make him disappointed once again. “I’m sorry,” he says instead.

Mr. Stark laughs dryly. “We’ll talk about this later.”

_Toomes leaves to catch the plane. _

_Peter cries under the blocks of concrete, asking for help. He tries to lift it, but is unable to at first. Then, he remembers what Mr. Stark said and lifts the block that is over him._

The whole room is tense; no one seems to remember how to breathe. Peter’s trying not to hyperventilate when Mr. Rogers whispers, “Oh god.”

“You could’ve died,” Mr. Stark breathes. “Peter, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have taken the suit. I— you could’ve died, Peter! And it’d be completely on me.”

Peter looks at him with a sad smile, holding back his tears. “It’s fine, Mr. Stark, I’m fine.”

That sets the man off. “It’s not! I fucked up. I said, I promised myself I would be better than Howard and yet, yet I fucking said that load of bullshit to you and took the suit! And you almost died!”

Peter doesn’t answer. He gets up and hugs his father, not being able to stop the tears.

“I’m sorry,” Mr. Stark whispers, he sounds about to cry too.

Surprising everyone (the rest of the team was watching the scene quietly); Mr. Stark’s chair gets wider, being able to take in two people.

Peter doesn’t even question it, he sits with his father, who puts an arm around him and pulls him closer, kissing his forehead.

_Peter gets up and sticks a web to Toomes, who doesn’t notice the hero. Peter’s carried on the air, way too far from the ground, until he can’t see the city anymore, due to the clouds. _

_“Oh my god, oh my god.”_

“Indeed,” he hears someone breathe.

_Toomes spots Spider-Man on the plane by a camera and tries to get him. The plane starts to fall and Peter has to turn it so it doesn’t hit any buildings. It crashes on a beach. Toomes crashes too and his wings start to malfunction, but he fights Peter anyway._

_He punches him a few times and drops him mid-air, catching and forcing him on the ground again and again. He lets him go when he spots a box that is not damaged, taking it and trying to fly away._

_Peter stops him when he notices Toomes’ wingsuit is going to explode. The man releases himself from Peter’s web and tries to leave, when he falls and his wings explode. _

_Peter gets up and gets Toomes out of the fire, saving his life._

“Wow,” Mr. Wilson says. “You saved him. You saved the bad guy.”

Peter looks at him; does he think he shouldn’t have?

“You’re a true hero, Pete,” he finishes.

Peter smiles, but it dies when Mr. Stark sighs heavily. “You could’ve died again. Twice.”

_Peter webs him to some boxes and leaves a note. _

_He’s at school with Ned when he sees Liz. She’s moving out because of her dad. Peter meets Happy on the bathroom and he takes him upstate, to see Tony._

_“Sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming…”_

Someone clears their throats.

“Sorry!” Mr. Stark says.

_Mr. Stark shows him a new suit and offers him a place with The Avengers. Peter declines, asking if it was a test. Mr. Stark says “Yes, you passed”._

Ms. Romanoff laughs. They look at her. She looks back at them with a glare.

_They announce to the press that they’re getting engaged, Ms. Potts seems rather angry that Peter didn’t accept the offer._

“Tony’s right for once, Peter, really mature choice,” Mr. Rogers says.

Peter smiles. “I’d love to receive an offer again at eighteen,” he says, looking at Mr. Stark.

The billionaire laughs in awe, this kid. “Sure thing, kid, and until then, you’ve got a lot to learn.”

_Peter gets home and finds the suit. Aunt May finds out he’s Spider-Man._

_“What the f—“_

Mr. Stark laughs, “That’s how she found out?”

“Yup,” Peter says, blushing.

They watch the credit scenes for a while, not going back to the compound as She said they would, then Peter finally says, “There’s probably a post-credit scene.”

They nod and wait.

_Mr. Rogers shows up._

“Oh my god, not again,” he squeaks.

_He talks about how patience is important. _

_“How many more of these?”_

They all laugh and Mr. Rogers groans. “Why—“

And they pass out again.

* * *

They all wake up at the same place they were. Mr. Barton was throwing Pop-Tarts at Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark looked about to throw a knife at him. They put their hands down immediately, not saying anything for the first few minutes.

“Okay, so that wasn’t a weird fucking hallucination, was it?” Mr. Wilson asks.

They all shake their heads.

“Oh, thank god.”

They all seem relieved to be back and to know they weren’t crazy. That’s until Ms. Romanoff claps her hands together.

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” she says. They all nod, sans Peter. “Peter?”

Peter looks down at his fidgeting fingers. “Yes?”

They all look at him, waiting for him to manifest himself, for him to say something. He feels overwhelmed. “I didn’t want you think I’m weak,” he whispers.

Mr. Stark looks right at him. “Come again?”

“I’d already screwed up with the Ferris and— you were— I just didn’t want to disappoint you again,” he says quietly.

They all soften, feeling the urge to hug the younger hero. “Oh Peter,” Mr. Stark says, going to him for a hug. “I love you, you know that? I was the wrong one. You almost died, Pete, twice. I wasn’t disappointed; I was worried, because you’re important to me. You can’t hide these things from me, okay?”

Peter nods, he’s crying on his father’s arms. “I’m sorry. I love you too, dad.”

Tony’s world stops. He feels tears roll down his face; Peter called him “dad”!

“Finally!” says Mr. Bart— Clint.

Peter giggles and lets go of his dad. He looks at everyone with a sad smile. “Thank you.”

Clint can’t hold on anymore. He throws himself at Peter, “We love you, Pete!”

He hears a laugh and suddenly everyone’s hugging him. They’re his family. He loves them with everything he’s got and he’s sure they love him back.

“Oh, and I’m totally talking to your principal about that Flash kid,” Tony says.

Peter tries to say something, but Steve stops him. “I don’t like bullies, son, and we can’t have him treating you like that.”

Peter gives up with a nod, just enjoying the hug. They stay like that for some moments before Sam says, “Okay, who wants to watch more of Captain America’s PSAs?”

Steve groans. “Oh, for fuck’s—”

“Language!” they all say in unison.


End file.
